<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Greatest Piece of Art by Lovely_Destruction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644954">Greatest Piece of Art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Destruction/pseuds/Lovely_Destruction'>Lovely_Destruction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Fosters (TV 2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, One Night Stands, Photography, Sex, Stef and Lena are divorced</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Destruction/pseuds/Lovely_Destruction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stef and Lena have just recently gotten a divorce, due to Lena having an affair. Stef goes out to take her mind off things and put herself out there. Someone was definitely catching her vibe. What happens when it's not the last time Stef sees this captivating stranger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stef Adams Foster/ OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Little Romp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all, first Fosters fic. And yes, I know, they are divorced in this but I couldn't do what I wanted if they were together. Chapter one is very explicit, please be warned of that.<br/>Love the show, love the characters! But there is no denying that Stef/Teri Polo is a MILF ;) you've gotta agree with me..<br/>Please enjoy, more hopefully to come.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’s your name, gorgeous?” The brunette sidles up to the blonde at the bar, hand lingering on her back. “I like to know the name of the woman I’m about to spend a lot of money on.” She winks and offers a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde turns to her, a little hesitant but offers up her name. “Stef, nice to meet you.” She holds out her hand and the other woman shakes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stef,” the woman purrs, “Lucy. But you can call me Lou.” Lou turns to the bartender and gets his attention. “Another of what the lady is having, and a whiskey on the rocks, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns to Stef while they are waiting for their drinks. Stef looks a little troubled, sipping on the last of her drink. Lou smiles softly and brushes a strand of blonde hair from Stef’s face. “A penny for your thoughts, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef turns to Lou, her smile a little forced. “First night out after my divorce. She, uh, she cheated with a coworker. We were already having troubles but I think it was the metaphorical straw that broke the camel’s back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou’s hand lingers on Stef’s arm, brow creasing. “I’m sorry to hear that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t be talking about it,” Stef says, a self-deprecating chuckle escaping. “Talk about a mood killer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou smiles again, finger tucking under Stef’s chin to make eye contact. “You’re here for a good time, Stef. We can just share drinks if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef chuckles and raises her glass. “Cheers to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six drinks in and they are laughing loudly, hands lingering, leaning into each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then they are cut off, and stumble towards the exit and Stef is pressing Lou to the wall, hand on her hips and one tangled in her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My place is close,” Lou husks when they part for a breath. And Stef looks hesitant again but she nods, and Lou’s right, the cab ride over is short. The elevator up to her apartment was even shorter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou presses Stef to her door, lips pressing a slow path down Stef’s neck as she unlocks the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Stef breathes, hands gripping Lou’s forearms as the brunette blows a cold breath against heated skin. Lou’s hand tangles in Stef’s hair and she connects their lips again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could take you right here against this door,” Lou purrs, mouthing the slope of Stef’s jawline. Stef groans, throat bobbing underneath Lou’s lips. “But I think I’d like you all to myself. My bedroom is down the hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kick off their shoes, stumbling down the hall in a mess of limbs and Lou backs Stef against her bed until she falls to the mattress. Stef looks up at her at the reprieve of their hands, chest quivering with hard breaths, lips bruised and kiss-swollen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are gorgeous, Stef. Truly,” Lou admits softly. She leans over her connecting their lips again. “Please tell me this is still okay? You seem a little hesitant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou pulls back enough to let Stef speak. “I haven’t been with anyone but my wi-my ex-wife in a long time. I might be a little rusty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou smiles and nudges Stef onto her back, moving to straddle her lap and hovering over her, hands on either side of Stef’s head. “Let me take care of you,” she whispers, leaning down to press a kiss to the corner of Stef’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef nods, hands moving to rest gently on Lou’s hips. Lou grins and she balances herself over Stef’s thighs as she shifts and her lips press open, wet kisses down Stef’s throat and her fingers begin unbuttoning the blouse Stef was wearing. For every new inch of skin revealed to her, Lou moves down, soon pushing the blouse from Stef’s shoulders and cupping a bra covered breast. She runs her thumbs along the fabric on either side, kissing along the tops of the cups of her bra and she feels Stef’s breath hitch under her. She slips her hands under the cups, smooth skin under her fingers as she massages the skin there, fingers ghosting over pebbled nipples. The moan released above her is strangled as if Stef was trying to hold it in and Lou chuckles against heated skin, glancing up to see Stef’s head thrown back in the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a swift movement, Lou pushes the bra cup up to reveal pert breasts to the cool air of her bedroom and she hears a gasp as her mouth closes over the taut nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She switches sides, giving the other breast the same amount of attention before she finally descends, trailing kisses further down her stomach which shows defined abs as she flexes and tenses under Lou’s lips. Her lips hit a rough patch, a scar, and Lou pulls away long enough to see it before she continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou grips Stef’s sides, keeping her down as her hips buck when Lou’s tongue dips into her bellybutton. Stef groans again, hands fisting into the sheets by her sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One hand leaves Stef’s side and slides down, hooking behind her knee and pulling it up to drape over Lou’s hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this alright?” Lou whispers as she slides from the bed to her knees between Stef’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef moans softly again as she looks up in time to see Lou lean up and nip her thigh over her slacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou makes quick work of the button of Stef’s pants, sliding the zipper down. “Lift your hips for me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bella</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lou demands softly, watching as Stef arches as best she can. Lou lets out a groan, pleased, as more is revealed to her while she shimmies Stef’s pants down over her hips and legs, tugging them off and tossing them behind her somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thong is quick to follow and Stef takes a sharp breath, her hips jolting up when immediately Lou licks a long strip up through slick folds of her sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou chuckles, nuzzling a bare thigh as Stef leans up onto her elbows and looks down at her, eyelids hooded, pupils blown wide. She nips the thigh, moving to the other side, pressing kisses up and nipping right next to where Stef wants her most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need words this time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bella</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you want me to continue?” Lou asks, blowing a puff of cool air along Stef’s slit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Stef moans, dropping back to the sheets from her elbows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou pulls one of Stef’s legs over her shoulder, a hand wrapping around to keep her hip steady, and pushes the other wider, pulling Stef to the end of the bed and keeping her wide open. She gets to work, alternating between long slow strips through her folds and quick short ones, circling her clit on every upward stroke whether slow or fast. Stef groans above her, abs tightening, back arching the closer she gets to her release when finally it happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her back arches higher than it had before, muscles tensing, legs shaking on either side of Lou’s head. For a second everything freezes and Lou can’t even tell if Stef is breathing or not before she lets out a soft moan and drops back to the bed, more relaxed than she had been all night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou gives her a second, standing to shake out her sore legs which had been tucked under her and reaching behind herself to unzip her dress. She let’s it drop to the floor, just as Stef’s eyes are blinking open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They widen as soon as she sees Lou standing in nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou smiles as Stef’s mouth drops open. She motions for Stef to scoot up the bed and the other woman does so, blonde hair fanning out across the pillows which now rest under her. Lou slinks onto the bed, hovering over Stef once more and leaning down to kiss her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef groans when she tastes herself in Lou’s mouth. She shivers as Lou’s hand trails down her side and splays across her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Round two, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bella</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lou asks, chuckling against Stef’s throat and pressing a kiss there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Stef asks as she looks Lou up and down, eyes lingering in all the right places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou smiles. “I’ve got all the time in the world. I want to take care of you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand falls lower, prodding gently between Stef’s folds once more and she tenses because she’s still sensitive from the last orgasm but it goes away as Lou continues her soft exploration. Stef’s breath is harsh in Lou’s ear as she parts her folds and circles her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you came home with me tonight,” Lou whispers. She dips a finger inside Stef, feeling the other woman clench around her. She grins when Stef’s breathing speeds up and she mumbles out a soft, “fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes pass of this slow rhythm before Lou speeds up the pass of her fingers and adds another. She repeats the process and adds a third finger, curling on the instroke to find the spot that is making Stef’s eyes roll into the back of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou doesn’t know if there is anything more beautiful than seeing Stef arching against her, muscles straining under her. She’s watching carefully and sees the moment Stef falls off that edge again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And immediately she removes her fingers because Stef is crying, wrist between her teeth to stop the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Lou breathes, eyes widening. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef shakes her head, taking in shuddering breaths. “No, I’m sorry. It was great really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou nods, and pulls away, giving her some space. She moves from the bed to her wardrobe and pulls out a pair of joggers, slipping into them and then pulls a t-shirt over her head. She grabs a set of pyjamas and brings them over to Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s late. You should stay the night, and I’ll sleep on the couch,” Lou says, offering a soft smile when Stef looks up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef pushes up, clearing her throat and wiping her tears. “No,” she says, taking the offered clothes. She slips them on and pats the bed beside her. “It’s your bed, please. I’m sorry, truly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou slips under the covers beside Stef and turns, leaning on her side as Stef lays beside her. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I get it, it can be a lot after you break up with someone. That first time is a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef sighs and turns on her side, facing away from Lou. “Thank you for letting me stay,” she whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou tucks herself behind Stef, wrapping an arm over the other woman. She presses a kiss to Stef’s shoulder and feels the other woman press further into her embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Lou wakes before Stef. The blonde is tangled around her and she’s snoring softly. Lou chuckles quietly, extricating herself from under Stef. She really was beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stands and stretches, moving from her bedroom, closing the door behind her and to the kitchen and putting a pot on for tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s sipping on the tea, typing on her computer when she hears her bedroom door open and then close softly. The floorboards barely creak, Stef is trying to be quiet and Lou smirks over her glasses at her as she comes into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She freezes, seeing Lou there, and she’s redressed in her outfit from the night before. Her hair is sleep tousled and her cheeks are slowly developing a rosy hue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bella</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lou says with a smirk. “Sleep well? Water is on if you want tea or coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clears her throat, wiping her hands on her pants, before wringing them together and glancing at the door. “I really should be going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Lou says, beginning to type on her computer once more. Stef doesn’t say anything or move, just looks a little lost. Lou chuckles, pausing once more. “I thought you were going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef startles, “right, uh, thank you, for last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was my pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef chuckles. “Well, I believe it was actually all mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, well,” Lou says. “If you ever need another booty call, you know where I live, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bella</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She winks and Stef chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a good day,” Stef says as she slips her shoes back on and runs a hand through her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou nods and goes back to typing, while Stef lets herself out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou sighs, glancing at her door. Stef was quite an interesting woman, and gorgeous at that. She hated to see one like her walk away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. So We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stef and Lou meet each other in an unexpected place, and both learn what the other does for a living.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Three days pass and Lou is on her way to a school interested in developing their arts program. She was actually going to offer a place in her gallery for three students to display their art.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vice principal meets her at the front doors. “Miss Vander Velde, thank you for coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, anything for those interested in getting kids to the arts. Miss Adams, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Lena, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then call me Lucy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucy,” Lena says, smiling wide and flushing under Lou’s wink. “Let me show you where the students are waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou gestures for Lena to lead the way and follows her through Anchor beach to the gymnasium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My daughter is a huge fan of yours,” Lena says as they walk through the halls of the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou smiles. “I’m glad to hear that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are lots of student’s in the gym, but most are not paying attention as Lou walks in. One student is paying attention, sitting near the front, and Lena waves at her, so it must be her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get to the front, Lena introduces Lou to everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Students, I’d like a big Anchor Beach welcome for Lucy Vander Velde,” Lena says into the microphone. The students clap politely but most are still not paying full attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, everyone, thank you for having me. Your vice principal tells me we have a few students interested in the arts. My gallery is opening an exhibit in a few weeks and we are offering three spots for students to show their art off to potential commissioners. All students will be welcome to come to this event. I’ll be here every Tuesday and Thursday, starting next week until then.” Lou chuckles, smiling. “I’ll be hosting a short class in a few minutes, to answer any questions you may have. I don’t want to keep you too long, but if you are interested, please, feel free to stay back so we can talk. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The students clap again and are led back to their classes, save for a few who are staying back for hers. Lou talks to them for a few minutes, answering any urgent questions and then with smiles on their faces the students walk back to their classes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena walks over, her arm around the girl who waved. “Lucy, this is Callie, my daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so nice to meet you,” Callie says, reaching her hand out for Lou to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou smiles as she shakes the younger girl’s hand. “I take it you’re interested in one of our spots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh she’s very interested,” Lena says, looking at Callie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Callie says, grinning. “I’m really looking forward to this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou smiles at her enthusiasm, she remembers being that young and excited about art. “Well, I have a few extra minutes before I have to get going, and if your mother doesn’t mind, I’d love to see what you’ve done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie’s eyes widen and she looks at Lena, hopeful in her features. Lena smiles, nodding. “I don’t see why not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie pulls out her phone, tipping it towards Lou. Lou appraises photos there, taking the device from Callie’s hands. “These are very good,” Lou murmurs, flicking through them. “There is a lot of potential. Do you have a camera? A good one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie shakes her head. “I just take them on my phone really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou smiles again, handing Callie’s phone back. She reaches into her bag, pulling out an expensive looking camera. “Why don’t you borrow this, until the classes are over? Then we will see what you can really do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Callie asks, looking at Lena who shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, there is one condition. An artist must be prepared to take photos of any client if they are doing so professionally. My condition is that you must take a collection of photos of the next person to walk into the gym and I will do the same. By the end of next Thursday, we will compare the photos and see how well you did with a professional camera against an actual professional. How does that sound? Do we have a deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou holds out her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie grins, brow raising. “Deal,” she says, shaking Lou’s hand. They both turn to the door and Callie’s eyes light up when she sees who walks in. “Well, I think it’ll be pretty easy, that’s my mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef waves as she walks over, still in her police uniform and Lou’s eyes widen as she recognizes her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie moves to meet Stef, giving her a hug. “Hello, love,” she whispers against Callie’s hair. She looks up and sees Lena’s sheepish eye, Stef’s features hardening a touch. “Lena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Stef,” Lena says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you have there, love,” Stef asks, turning her attention back to Callie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie happily brandishes the new camera. “Lucy Vander Velde gave me her camera to practice with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful, love,” Stef says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie looks a little sheepish. “But it came with a condition…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A condition?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to take pictures of the next person who walked through that door. That was you. And Miss Vander Velde has to as well, to show how the differences in the photographer makes the photos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Lucy is fine, Callie. Especially if we’ll be working with the same model,” Lou says, she winks when Stef finally looks at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef does a double take, and her arm tightens around Callie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou holds out her hand. “Lucy Vander Velde, nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef eyes her suspiciously but shakes Lou’s extended hand. “Officer Stefanie Foster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou’s eyes light up with a glint, and she smirks, “Well, Officer Foster, I tasked Callie here to make you her model, as well as my own, do you accept the offer? It will help her immensely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef eyes Lou curiously, then sighs and nods, smiling down at Callie. “Why not? If it will help Callie, then I’m up for anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Well, since I have to work with you and I do not live with you, an unfair advantage really,” Lou says with a wink at Callie, “I was hoping to speak with you about how to do these photos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk Callie back to her class,” Lena murmurs. “It was nice meeting you, Lucy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You as well,” Lou says with a smile. “I’ll see you on Tuesday, Callie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie waves with a quick goodbye before she and Lena walk out of the room. Leaving Stef and Lou alone in the gymnasium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were a cop, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bella</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lou teases, sliding closer to Stef, who shifts uncomfortably, hands on her belt. She chuckles, finger trailing over the cuffs hanging at Stef’s waist. “This would have opened so many </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> opportunities the other night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou sighs and steps back when Stef doesn’t respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Lou says, voice soft. “I didn’t know you were a mother, let alone going to walk through that door. I don’t have to take pictures of you, if it makes you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll help Callie?” Stef asks, voice soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou nods. “It was the assignment I gave her, but I don’t have to take the photos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Stef says with a shrug. “A few photos never hurt anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou smiles and takes a business card from her purse. She hands it to Stef. “Call me on Saturday and we can arrange a date to do the photos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Stef says with a nod. “Also, you should know I actually have five children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou’s mouth drops open, but she snaps it shut quickly. She grins. “You know what that makes you?” Lou whispers, leaning in with a dangerous smirk that makes Stef shiver. “A MILF.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef looks confused. “What’s a MILF?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou grins, leaning in even further, breath ghosting across Stef’s ear. “ A mother I’d like to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef groans and her jaw clenches. “We may be able to arrange that,” Stef murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lou chuckles. “Good. Bring the uniform.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spins away at that, moving from the room, pausing only at the door to turn back and wink at Stef who she caught staring at her ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Interesting woman indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next night, Lou is sitting on her couch, flipping through her own portfolio to come up with interesting and highschool age appropriate pictures for this shoot when her phone begins to ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picks it up absentmindedly, still looking at the photos. “Lucy speaking, how can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line is silent for a moment, which makes Lou glance at the phone. Unknown number. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” a soft voice says finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lou grins when she recognizes who it is. “Hello, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bella</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I know you said Saturday but I’ll have the kids then, and tonight I am free. They’ll be with Lena, so,” she pauses, clearing her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou grins, amused by her unsureness. “So… you were hoping I’d be available tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” she words it like a question, voice lilting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou checks her watch. “I have a video conference in a few minutes but after that, I’m free all night. You remember my address? If you want to come by for eight thirty, we can begin with a few photos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan,” Stef replies. “I’ll see you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they hang up, Lou grins. As soon as her conference was over she would have to pull together a few outfits from what she had with her, since she didn’t stop at her studio today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou is ready when Stef finally knocks at her door. She pulls it open, finding Stef standing there, hands in her jean pockets, hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, a few strands framing her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she’s struck silent for a moment, mouth dropping open into a silent ‘oh’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Stef says, looking down at her shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou clears her throat, “hey. Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets Stef into the apartment and Stef stands awkwardly in the front hallway until Lou chuckles and nudges her forward. “This will really help Callie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the assignment was for her to take pictures of whatever type of client who walked through the door. Luckily it was just you. She is really good, but she has only used her phone. It was to get her used to working with a bigger camera. I really think she’ll definitely be up for the spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef smiles, and it lights up her features. She’s glancing down in her happiness for her daughter, and Lou takes the opportunity to take her first photo. She probably won’t use it, but it is good to have a large selection to choose from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou grins as she pulls up the picture to look it over and when she looks up, Stef is arching a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never know when opportunity may strike,” Lou explains with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef chuckles and removes her hands from her pockets, wiping them on her jeans. “Well, where do you want me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou grins and gestures to the couch. There are softbox lights facing the couch and just a grey backdrop hanging behind the couch in front of the wall. “I don’t have all my usual equipment, so this will have to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef sits, looking up at Lou with a shrug. “Just like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou shakes her head with a chuckle. “I need you to put your feet up on the couch, leaning back against the arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef looks uncomfortable but does so, looking to Lou for further instruction. Lou smirks and moves towards her, leaning in and using her index finger to tilt her head back. She ghosts her lips against Stef’s, chuckling when she can feel Stef smile against her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to relax, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bella</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lou places her camera beside the couch and slides her hand down the inside of Stef’s thigh. She chuckles when Stef’s breath stutters. She moves her hand back up and lifts Stef’s leg to hang over her other one so they are crossed. She positions Stef’s hands over her legs and instructs her to keep her head tilted back. Lou pulls away, and takes her camera, backing up a few steps and staying kneeled down. She lifts the camera, and can still see how tense Stef is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou snaps the photo anyways. “Keep that position, but think about how you felt seeing how happy Callie was earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef smiles softly at that, and the tension seeps from her form, making the position look a lot more natural. Lou grins and snaps the picture again. “Alright, I’ve got it,” Lou says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef clears her throat as she sits up. “How many photos are you going to need?” Stef asks curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou hums, looking back over the photo. “A few, I told Callie to take a collection of them. Sorry about that. I didn’t realize you would be walking through the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Stef says, determination dawning on her features. “What’s next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou looks up with a grin. “I have a new outfit. Come with me please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heads for her bedroom and can hear Stef follow slower behind her. She’s placed her camera on her nightstand and she’s in her closet to get the outfit, when Stef steps into her, hands on Lou’s hips spinning her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou grins as she lets herself be turned, hands falling to Stef’s biceps, and she’s surprised when Stef initiates the kiss. Stef presses her against the closet door, mouth hungry as she begins trailing her lips down Lou’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou moans as Stef’s tongue dances against her skin. “Officer Foster,” Lou murmurs with a smirk. “This is a professional photoshoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lou,” Stef breathes, moving back up to Lou’s lips. “I owe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou pauses, hand cupping Stef’s chin to get her to look up at her for a second. “You don’t owe me for the other night. I had a good time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef isn’t sure what to do with this information. She pauses, eyes analyzing Lou’s features for a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou smiles and steps out from Stef’s arms. She reaches for the outfit she had chosen. “If you’re still feeling a little frisky after the shoot, we can talk about it after.” She winks and steps away from the closet. She holds it out for Stef to look at. “What do you think? Will you try it on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Stef whispers. She doesn’t even look at it, just takes it from Lou’s hands and moves into the bathroom to change. She comes back out in the flowing white dress Lou had given her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou smiles, appraising the other woman’s look. “Can you take your hair down for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef does so. It has a natural curl to it which makes it look like her hair is falling in beachy waves around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou shakes her head. “No, something doesn’t look right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She circles Stef before stopping in front of her. She smiles softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s that frown.” She presses her lips to Stef’s and the blonde melts under her touch. She pulls away when Stef presses closer and Lou chuckles when Stef lets out a soft huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou gestures at the dress. “I really like that dress, especially on you, but you need to take it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef is a little confused until Lou pulls her own shirt over her head and curls her fingers towards Stef. “Well, are you going to stand and stare all day, or are you going to do something about this growing dilemma, Officer Foster,” she teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef’s grin lights up her features and she’s quick to follow Lou to the bed. Lou scoots onto it, moving up the bed and Stef pulls the dress from over her head, tossing it back to the closet behind her. Lou only has a moment to admire the woman in front of her, before Stef is crawling over her, connecting their lips once more. Stef’s hand is pressing against her ribcage, holding her down, thumb stroking over the bare skin there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bella</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lou whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef doesn’t hesitate from there, and takes her time worshipping every inch of Lou’s body.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hate comments kill my writing juju, please be kind :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>